Kyuubi's Eyes
by BakaNeko-Mimi-San
Summary: Kyuubi en a marre de passer au second plan, c'est donc reléguer au rang de narratrice intérieure qu'elle s'en va nous raconter l'histoire de son hôte...de son point de vue bien évidement!
1. Chapter 1

hello tout le monde!! en attendant la suite "d'identités" que je n'ai pas finis de réécrire...oui je sais ça prend du temps mais les cours ne me permettent pas de faire ce genre de chose bien souvent...T_T enfin passons! Je viens vous présenter malgré une nouvelle fiction qui ne fera guère plus de trois parties.

C'est du gros délire, du grand n'importe quoi c'est absolument nullissime mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu rire en l'écrivant. C'est pas du grand art, c'est une fiction parmi tant d'autre mais j'espère qu'elle aura le mérite de vous faire un peu rire. Surtout sur un personnage rarement mis en avant j'ai nommé: Kyuubi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ne me le demandez pas mais j'adore ce démon ....il m'inspire!

Donc ce qui va suivre est une sorte de POV de Kyuubi qui nous fait l'honneur de raconter une histoire de son point de vue.

Kyuubi's eyes

**Genre :** humour (ça c'est selon les personnes tout le monde ne va pas trouver ça drôle XD), sanglante...plus tard, OCC sûrement (surtout pour Naruto =P)

**Disclaimer :** Sieur Kishimoto n'a point daigné m'offrir la joie d'une donnation de personnage, je comprends et respecte cette décision, néanmoins je ne vois point ce qu'il pourrait bien me reprocher de les lui emprunter de bien fourbe manière pour inscrire ici une histoire toute droite sortie du restant de cerveau qu'il me reste!

**Couples :** Narusasu à n'en pas douté...bien que ...enfin vous verrez bien! =X

**Résumé :**Kyuubi en a marre de passer au second plan, c'est donc reléguer au rang de narratrice intérieure qu'elle s'en va nous raconter l'histoire de son hôte...de son point de vue bien évidement!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kyuubi's Eyes- PREMIERE PARTIE**

*pensées de Naruto*

_**Réponse de Kyuubi**_

C'est pas vraiment la joie d'être emprisonnée…Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui se laisse faire ? Quelque part je n'ai pas eu le choix ! C'est qu'il était coriace ce bougre …résultat de cette bataille épique, je me retrouve scellée sans la moindre chance de sortie…enfin presque.

J'aime bien voir les gens de ce village à leurs occupations alors que je pourrais, par un simple saut d'humeur de mon porteur, me projeter et m'insinuer en lui pour me venger…

Seulement voilà, ce que je pouvais voir me dégoûtait plus encore que la haine que l'on avait pu me porter autrefois, car ce n'était plus moi qu'on regardait, mais lui, ce petit bonhomme qui ne comprenait pas, celui qui souriait à ces ordures qui le maltraitait…J'en venais à me poser des questions sur ce petit…

Les années passent vite pour moi qui suis toujours rattaché à celui qu'ils appellent tous : l'idiot, le nul, l'incapable, le monstre…Mais ce n'est pas lui le monstre c'est moi ! Moi et ceux qui se permettent de le juger sans prendre la peine de le connaître. C'est lui qui détient le pouvoir de changer les gens. Je l'ai vu dans le comportement de l'Uchiwa : aux premiers abords froid et distant, sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien, ces deux là se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre.

Je me souviens de la première fois où Naruto s'est présenté à moi devant cette immense cage : j'avais revêtu mon aura dévastatrice, pleine de vengeance et de haine. Mais le voir ainsi face à moi…Voir la réplique de celui qui avait mis fin à mes agissements…en miniature…Ces yeux débordants de tristesse et de solitude, ce visage que je n'avais jamais pu observer, m'avait ce jour là cloué.

Mais je ne pouvais me permettre d'être gentille avec lui…Je suis un démon !! Du moins c'est ce que je pensais.(pas pour le démon, ça j'en suis sûre !)

Ce fut bien plus tard que je compris qu'en faite je me sentais bien dans ce petit, j'aurais pu tomber sur l'Uchiwa et les démons savent que je ne l'aurais pas supporter ! Être là, n'est pas si mal. Puis je me mis à avoir des discussions avec lui, cela restait distant puis plus profond.

Combien de fois, après le départ de cet abruti d'Uchiwa, ai-je laissé Naruto dormir dans mes pattes…Il se réfugiait ici avec moi. Plus je le voyais, plus je me disais que le monde là-haut était bien pourri et que ma place ici ne faisait plus de doute ! Je voulais que Naruto ait sa vengeance, qu'il puisse retrouver cet Uchiwa, mais je lui aurais fais payer avant qu'il n'ait pu toucher à un cheveu du gamin !

Quoi Kyuubi=Mère-poule ? JAMAIS ! Ce petit m'a peut être attendri mais je ne suis pas un animal apprivoisé ! Je suis le seigneur des démons… et je suis une femelle… Alors oui ! Voir un petit souffrir et bien ça ferait réagir n'importe qui, même moi !

Ça fait un moment que je ne le vois plus le gamin…Je ne sens plus le regard haineux des personnes qui l'entourent…puisque plus personne ne l'entoure vraiment. Il a été envoyé dans une mission depuis plus de quatre ans. Quatre ans que tout les deux on se fait des parties de carte dans mon antre qui je dois dire est bien plus confortable qu'avant ! Le sceau qui me retenait a été arraché par les mains de Naruto lui-même ! Je peux me promener à ma guise maintenant et c'est bien plus plaisant.

Naruto en retirant le sceau qui me brimait : j'ai pu sentir, moi aussi, la puissance de mon porteur, qui n'est pas moindre, certes la mienne est plus importante, mais pour un humain, il se débrouille comme un chef. Il a trouvé le goût du massacre, du sang, du meurtre et m'y fais participer : je l'en remercierai toujours, car ce regain de pouvoir et d'action me donne des ailes !

Mais je ne comprends pas ce qui le fait agir de la sorte maintenant, il ne me l'a pas dit, mais je vois bien que quelque chose à changer en lui, il a peut être plus d'assurance mais je sens en lui toute sa rancœur, le mal qui le ronge est puissant…bien plus puissant que ce j'aurais pu imaginer…Un mélange d'Amour, de Haine et de soif de pouvoir.

Naruto pourquoi ne me dis-tu plus rien ?

Un jour je t'obligerai à avoir une nouvelle discussion avec moi, même si je sais que cela affaibli tes convictions je n'ai pas le choix. Tu es en train de te détruire…

Nous revoilà au village, je vois les demoiselles s'intéressées de très près à toi, c'est qu'il est devenu très, très, très sexy mon porteur et pas qu'un peu, je peux l'observer quand il me laisse son corps à disposition, ne vous y trompez pas ! Je n'ai jamais abusé de ces atouts que pour combattre et broyer, déchiqueter,….etc, etc.… Reprenons !

Comment vous le décrire en quelques phrases ? :

Des cheveux long, lui atteignant les reins, toujours détaché : cela ne nous dérange pas pour nous battre, il a néanmoins des mèches plus courtes qui lui encadre le visage lui donnant un air mystérieux à la…faites qu'il ne m'entende pas…Uchiwa. Ses yeux bleus ont rétréci lui procurant un air sauvage et aguicheur. Adieu bouille d'enfant et embonpoint de jeunesse ! Bonjour musculature de rêve sans tomber dans le bodybuilding !

Peau tannée, plus de moustache sur les joues, visages fin n'enlevant rien de ses atouts masculins ! Grrrr, je ne serais pas une démone, je ne serais pas harnacher à mon antre : j'en aurais bien fais mon amant de ce petit.

Passons ces réflexions… Ce que je hais ce village, à cause de lui mon blond n'est plus aussi expansif qu'avant et je dois dire que je l'aimais bien avec ces gamineries à se tordre de rire !…même si le côté bestiale qu'il dégage maintenant est tout aussi…admirable.

Maintenant je suis cet homme, je vis pour lui, en lui. Il semblerait que l'Uchiwa ne fasse plus partit de ses préoccupations mais moi…je ne le laisserai pas sans rien faire !

Tiens on est dans le bureau de l'autre blonde plantureuse…Je me demande comment ça va se passer :

« -Naruto, ça me fais plaisir de te voir ! »

Oulaa…je la sens pas la vieille là, et Naruto semble d'accord avec moi…

« -bonjour Godaime-sama

-alors cette mission ?

-accomplie, non sans mal, mais accomplie

-très bien.

-vous vouliez autre chose non ? »

J'aime quand il fait de l'esprit, quoi ? Vous doutiez qu'il était intelligent mon porteur ?

« -euh…Oui, en faite cette longue période nous a fais connaître des changements : les équipes, le fonctionnement des examens et les nouvelles recrues de l'académie ont trouvé des senseïs chez tes camarades…des retours inespérés aussi.

-vous voulez que je prenne en charge des élèves ? »

_**Naruto !!! Alarmes toi un peu ! Tu n'as pas entendu la dernière phrase ou quoi gamin ? Je te la repasse si tu veux !**_

« -Non mais…

-attendez ! »

Et voilà qu'elle nous sort la grimace de la gamine prise sur le fait de dissimulation de bêtise…

« -des retours ?

-oui ! Jiraya est de retour !!

-ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile j'ai horreur de ça !

-Sasukeestderetourauvillage…. »

_**Gamin…ne me dis pas que je viens d'entendre quelque chose que je n'apprécie pas…**_

…

_**réponds pas !! Je ne te dirais rien ! Imbécile qui ferme son esprit ! Il a peut être raison…Il a dû sentir ma colère montée…Non mais voilà que je lui trouve des excuses ça va pas mieux moi !!! Pff**_

« -Que voulez-vous que cela me fasse ?

-pfiou…je pensais que tu le prendrais plus mal que ça. Et bien il est sous surveillance depuis deux ans maintenant et réalise des travaux d'intérêts pour le village.

-très bien. Puis-je me retirer ?

-Tu peux disposer. »

_**Gamiiiiin, je commence à perdre patience ! Il te prenne pour qui ? Non mais attends tu ne vas pas laisser faire ça ? L'Uchiwa t'as fais énormément souffrir et pouf il réapparait et est direct réintégrer ! Ils se foutent de qui ?**_

*Kit tu me saoules…*

_**Aaaah enfin tu daignes me répondre !...attends comment tu me parles gamin ! Saches que je peux encore te détruire ! Tu m'as libéré de ma cage après tout !**_

*tu mourrais en même temps que moi Kyuu*

_**…tsss, bon alors tu m'expliques ton manque de réaction ?**_

*j'ai changé de priorité, je pensais que tu l'avais vu*

_**Je m'inquiète pour toi moi !**_

*comme c'est mignon…*

_**Et elles sont de quelles ordres tes nouvelles priorités ?**_

*d'ordre de puissance*

_**O_O que comptes-tu faire ?**_

*me venger du village, ils m'énervent tous ! Depuis qu'ils savent, Tsunade m'éloigne du village le plus longtemps possible, et pour m'oublier ils ont accepté Sasuke, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que cela ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid ! Bien que je dois avouer avoir quelques envies de m'amuser …*

_**Tu deviens sournois…J'adore ça !**_

*je te promets un massacre Kyuu ! De toutes les personnes m'ayant…ayant …ceux qui m'ont détruit…*

_**Et je t'aiderai gamin sois en certains. Concernant l'Uchiwa on fait quoi ?**_

*une visite de courtoisie s'impose*

_**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !!!!! Fais-moi rêver Naruto !**_

En faite je l'aime bien comme ça ce petit…plus si petit et innocent que ça d'ailleurs … Je sens que je vais aimer ce revirement de situation ! Il se dirige déjà vers les résidences Uchiwa, il ne veut pas perdre de temps…c'est compréhensible…ah ! Je jubile ! Ça sent le sang ! C'est tellement excitant !!!

Regardons ce qui se passe, hinhinhin, il vient de frapper et je sens l'Uchiwa à plein nez, il ouvre la porte…

_**O_O**_

« -Bonjour Sasuke

-…

-toujours aussi causant ça fais plaisir !

-na…

-ru-to, oui Sasuke c'est moi ! »

_**Doucement Naruto, tu vas nous l'effrayer ! Il ne faudrait pas laisser passer cet…Apollon…**_

*Je ne te le fais pas dire Kyuu*

« -qu'est ce que tu fous la Dobe ? »

Bon là je pense qu'il va falloir que je vous narre un peu ce qui c'est passé à ce moment là…

Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke mais resta à une dizaine de centimètre de lui, juste de quoi troubler l'Uchiwa qui sentait son espace envahit par une chaleur étrange…

« -et bien Sasuke ? Tu ne dis plus bonjour ? »

Naruto passa la main dans les cheveux corbeau de Sasuke qui restait planté là, choqué par cet homme face à lui…Il se ressaisit et reprit son masque de froideur contenu.

« -bonjour Naruto

-et bien voilà ce n'est pas dur…Sasu-chan »

Il l'avait murmuré à l'oreille de Sasuke qui sentait des frissons lui parcourir l'échine, était-ce vraiment Naruto qui se tenait devant lui ? Qui lui faisait…du rentre-dedans !!! Sasuke repoussa Naruto qui se maintint alors à une distance respectable mais néanmoins proche du brun, juste de quoi provoquer une gêne en lui.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fous ici Dobe !

-Je suis venu rendre visite à un ami.

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

-Alors comme ça tu joues les larbins de Konoha ? »

Sasuke tiqua (il faut dire que Naruto est devenu fort dans l'art de la provocation)

«-tss…Dégages »

Naruto lui fit un sourire sadique et très aguicheur, il ronronna plus qu'il ne lui répondit

« -je reviendrai »

Nous vîmes Sasuke arboré une gêne et sentîmes une colère sourde monter en lui alors que nous disparaissions dans un nuage de feuille.

C'est énorme…Ce gamin me plaît de plus en plus ! Comment clouer le bec d'un Uchiwa !! Appeler Naruto.

Je dois dire qu'il la joué très fin sur ce coup là !

_**T'es doué petit !**_

*Merci !!*

_**Raaah pourquoi tu souris comme un bien heureux dans ce village ?**_

*Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne leur montrerai aucunes faiblesses !*

_**Au moins tu as un certains succès…**_

*Je ne veux pas de ces catins*

_**Quel joli mot sortant de ta bouche !**_

*Soyons distingué, c'est Sasuke qu'il nous faut séduire !*

_**Hahahahaha tu me plais Gamin ! Tu me plais !**_

Quelques jours ont passé depuis l'allumage de la bombe Uchiwa, on l'a vu, moi et Naruto, nous regarder de loin. Voir à quel point Naruto jouait la comédie m'a tué, je n'ai jamais autant rit depuis ces derniers millénaires. Sasuke ne semble pas comprendre ce qu'il a vu devant le pas de sa porte, alors que là, mon adorable Jinchuuriki joue l'idiot que tout le monde connaît, bien qu'avec un peu plus de retenu. Qu'on puisse voir qu'il a quand même grandit.

Il a retrouvé ses « camarades », ça m'a fais un peu de baume au cœur de le voir sourire un petit peu plus sincèrement. Il les apprécie eux…Contrairement au brun…lui il le désire, je peux le sentir. Je pense qu'il va lui faire payer quelque part ce qu'il lui a fais, d'une manière que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné mais tout aussi…jouissive.

*Kyuu ?*

_**Oui Gamin ?**_

*Pourrais te demander un petit peu de bestialité supplémentaire ?*

_**Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demandes ?**_

*oui, sinon je ne te le demanderai pas, je souhaite juste une sorte de montée de désire.*

_**Dans quel but ?**_

*J'aimerai que Sasuke puisse le sentir, que ça l'enivre, je n'aurais plus qu'à le cueillir *

_**Deviendrais tu fin stratège ?**_

*Non je puise dans ta ruse ma chère*

_**Je le savais ! Tu es aussi vil que moi !**_

*N'exagères pas, je suis toujours Naruto l'idiot après tout*

_**Hahahahaha !!! De l'ironie, tu prends un chemin étrange mon Kitsune, j'aime ça !**_

L'envie de massacre est palpable…Naruto, où avais-tu caché cette rage que je ressens maintenant ? Je deviens sentimentale moi…C'est que j'y tiens à ce gamin finalement…Enfin, ce n'est plus un gamin imprévisible comme il le montre toujours il est devenu un homme réfléchi et manipulateur. Je l'aime comme ça, que ça plaise à ces idiots ou pas. On les tuera, je massacrerai tous ceux qui ont porté la main sur lui, tous ceux qui n'admettront pas sa valeur !

Je devrais remercier les villageois et surtout Uchiwa, grâce à eux je vais pouvoir accomplir ma vengeance mais je suis terriblement en colère contre eux d'avoir détruit l'innocence du gamin…Je peux même plus jouer de ça avec lui !...C'est nul !

Maintenant je m'amuse autrement mais tout de même…

_**Tiens je sens son odeur il n'est pas loin Kitsune.**_

*ne t'en fais pas je le sens aussi*

_**Que comptes-tu faire ?**_

*c'est aujourd'hui que je vais agir, ou du moins qu'il va tomber…*

_**Je vois…**_

Naruto s'en va aux sources chaudes, tiens de petite voyeuse ! Et un voyeur…LE voyeur qui mord à l'hameçon et qui fonce dans le piège tête baissé…il n'était pas censé être intelligent lui ? Faut croire qu'il a perdu cette faculté en pactisant avec cet imbécile de serpent…Oui c'est surement ça !

Brrr l'eau chaude sur la peau de Naruto me donne des frissons d'extase, depuis que je suis libre de mes mouvements en lui, je peux ressentir toutes les sensations qui traversent cette bête blonde. Je peux sentir aussi les présences autour de lui plus aisément…J'entends les jeunes dindes gloussées derrière la paroi de bois mais aussi une autre présence s'insinuer dans l'eau…

« -Tiens Sasuke, ça fais plaisir de te voir, que me vaut l'honneur de ce bain en ta compagnie ?

-depuis quand tu parles comme ça dobe ! »

Je sens Naruto jubilé…Il sourit de manière très chaude à notre brun…C'est le moment de lui donner des effluves qui attireront indubitablement sieur Uchiwa.

« -Je parle comme il me plaît Sasu-chan »

Aller je passe en monde narration, je ne peux pas tout vous raconter comme ça, vous ne pouvez pas voir à quel point mon hôte est extrêmement doué comme ça:

Naruto s'approcha d'un pas lent et félin, laissant l'eau ondulé tranquillement sans faire de mouvement brusque, il était simplement couvert d'une serviette nouée autour de ses hanches. Sasuke rougit, mais cela ne se vit pas avec la vapeur, Naruto était devenu…animal et tellement…désirable ? Non pas possible, il ne pouvait pas penser ça de lui, et pourtant…

« -Alors Sasu-chan ? Serais-tu troubler ?

-tsss, Usuratonkachi !

-des mots doux, encore des mots doux ! »

Naruto s'assieds près de Sasuke collant sa jambe à la sienne, et passant son bras sur les épaules du brun. Il le sentit frissonné, il approcha ses lèvre de son oreille et lui murmura d'une voix voulut sensuelle :

« -hé bien Sasuke…est-ce que je te plais ? Tu ne sembles pas me repousser… »

Il profita de cette absence qu'avait le jeune homme pour lui glisser son autre main sur la cuisse, effleurant sa peau par des mouvements lent et calculés.

« -Qu'est…qu'est ce que…Naruto ?

-Oui ?

-depuis quand tu…

-suis-je comme ça ?

-oui…

-Une longue histoire où tu joues ton rôle mon cher »

Naruto avait remonté sa main et il entendit Sasuke lâché un léger gémissement qui ne fit qu'électriser ses sens.

« -tu es conciliant Sasuke, c'est presque trop facile… »

Il retira sa main déclenchant un frisson chez son homologue.

« -pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser un peu ? Je ne suis plus « l'idiot » Uchiwa !

-…

-Et je ne t'ai pas attendu pour goûter à certains fruits défendus… »

L'Uchiwa prit une couleur de plus en plus soutenu…Jamais il n'aurait songé un jour voir son coéquipier devenir si…charnel ?

« -Arrêtes toi !

-Tu me vexes Sasu-chan, mais c'est bien plus amusant ! Même si c'était prévisible quand j'ai senti la chaleur monté en toi…Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je saute dessus ? »

_**Putain ! Depuis quand il sait lire tout ça lui ? Et depuis quand je me comporte comme une vierge effarouchée ? Putain Sasuke reprends-toi !!! Mais il est tellement…Oh et puis merde lâches toi ! Tes journées sont assez chiantes comme ça ! **_

Naruto s'éloigna du brun. Sasuke chercha à comprendre pourquoi ce revirement de situation…

« -Naruto… » Souffla-t-il.

« Désolée Sasu-chan, mais tu me sembles bien trop…fille facile pour moi ! »

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres de Naruto, le rendant effrayant, aux yeux d'un Uchiwa en proie à de viles pensées…Bien vite il reprit contenance et réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

« -Espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Il sortit du bain et s'en alla des sources chaudes aussi vite que possible.

_**Bah alors blondinet ? Je croyais que c'était pour ce soir moi !**_

*aucunes résistances…aucuns intérêts*

_**T'es pas un peu capricieux sur les bords toi là ?**_

*en faite cela ne fais que commencer Kyuu*

_**Quoi ??? Mais de quoi tu parles !**_

*Je viens d'avoir une toute autre idée…tout aussi…comment le dirais-tu ? Plaisante ?

_**Je ne sais pas ce que tu nous mijotes mais j'espère que tu me le diras très vite !**_

*laisses moi te faire la surprise ma belle*

**_Ok…_**

Mon dieu qu'est que tu vas faire Naruto ? Je ne t'ai plus senti aussi joyeux depuis…depuis cette fameuse rencontre…J'espère que tu sauras faire les bons choix…la dernière fois tout n'a pas roulé comme tu l'entendais...j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais aujourd'hui.

Bon! Ce fut un plaisir de vous parler mais là il me faut aller me reposer, Surveillez Naruto pour moi, j'ai peur de ce qui va suivre…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

C'est tellement...plein d'avenir...que vous dire? que la suite est encore couché en trois mots sur le papier? Il faut croire...mais je vous promets que je trouverai la motivation et ceci grâce à vous aussi j'en suis sûre ;) on s'est compris.

Tchao tout le monde et à la prochaine pour la suite!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Et le grand n'importe quoi continue!!! O yeaaah!! Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews!! =D Je vais répondre aux anonymes ici même là tout de suite! oui oui je suis généreuse je le sais je le sais me jetez pas des fleurs...quoique si! Jetez-en moi! J'en ai besoin pour mes devoirs de dessins...XD

Bon alors c'est partie!!!

**Shinimegami:** La suite est là, elle s'est faite attendre je le sais mais je suis une grande dormeuse dans l'âme...XD

**chiwii:** Owiii on l'aime tous Kyuu!!! J'avais déjà cherché une histoire ou Kyuu aurait beaucoup beaucoup d'importance, j'en ai trouvé mais en narratrice non xD voilà le pourquoi du comment du je fais n'importe quoi! =P Merci pour le compliment!!!

**vanina-chan:** comme tu le dis! Sacrée renarde!!! Et elle a pas fini de vous en faire baver!!! =D et au faite: la suite est là! xD

**delele:** ....aaaaah Delele je suis tellement contente que cette fiction te plaise autant =') ce chapitre est un peu plus triste que le premier mais ne t'en fais pas il y a encore de la légèreté là dedans et j'espère que ça te plaira =D

**remettons le contexte:**

**Genre :** humour (ça c'est selon les personnes tout le monde ne va pas trouver ça drôle XD), sanglante...plus tard, OOC sûrement (surtout pour Naruto =P)

**Disclaimer :** Sieur Kishimoto n'a point daigné m'offrir la joie d'une donnation de personnage, je comprends et respecte cette décision, néanmoins je ne vois point ce qu'il pourrait bien me reprocher de les lui emprunter de bien fourbe manière pour inscrire ici une histoire toute droite sortie du restant de cerveau qu'il me reste!

**Couples :** Narusasu à n'en pas douté...bien que ...enfin vous verrez bien! =X

**Résumé :**Kyuubi en a marre de passer au second plan, c'est donc reléguer au rang de narratrice intérieure qu'elle s'en va nous raconter l'histoire de son hôte...de son point de vue bien évidement!

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:** Naruto fait tourné en bourrique Sasuke qui ne sait plus que faire...Et mon blondinet adoré à opter pour un plan machiavélique mais il ne veut pas m'en toucher un mot...saleté !

* * *

**Kyuubi's Eyes- DEUXIEME PARTIE  
**

*pensées de Naruto*

_**Réponse de Kyuubi**_

Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres… L'Uchiwa qui nous observe de loin, qui nous scrute jusqu'au moindre coin de rue, je sens Naruto perdre patience face à ce petit jeu qui c'est instauré depuis l'épisode des sources, non mais qu'il est con cet Uchiwa ! Et pas discret en plus…Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Naruto ne l'approche plus, il m'avait pourtant dis qu'il allait le séduire non ? Il serait temps !! Je commence à frustrer le Kitsune !!!

Ou alors aurais-je mal compris ? …Et ce plan qu'il nous mijote…raaaah ! Avant je pouvais vagabonder dans son esprit à mon aise mais désormais ce droit m'est interdit et de toute manière je n'y arriverai pas…Naruto m'a fermé les portes, saleté de vilain jeune homme…Quoi je suis puérile ? Mais je suis encore très jeune !!! à peine quelques millénaires.

Peut être devrais-je vous raconter comment, depuis trois ans maintenant, je suis capable de discuter avec Naruto. C'est une longue histoire mais je sens qu'elle va vous plaire, même si elle est loin d'être rose et heureuse…Du moins au début :

**FLASHBACK :**

C'était il y a trois ans maintenant, Naruto avait déjà achevé la mission que la Godaime lui avait confié, mais il ne souhaitait pas revenir à Konoha, pas tout de suite.

Sa puissance avait déjà décuplé, il me contrôlait jusqu'à cinq queues, un exploit que je n'aurais jamais cru possible, sa volonté de fer m'a mise à terre… Seulement cette facilité m'a vite exaspéré et c'est ainsi que je décidai de lui brimer toutes possibilités d'utiliser mon chakra.

Oui je sais c'est égoïste, ça va hein ! Vous mettez pas à me juger j'ai pas fini ! Sales gosses…

Il a voyagé, il savait que Tsunade lui avait donné des délais plus qu'extravagant : quatre ans, elle lui avait laissé quatre années pour venir à bout de cette mission : trouver des nukenins, leurs subtiliser des informations, les tuer et rapporter leurs têtes. Envoyer un ninja de seize ans réalisé une telle mission…du suicide ! Il n'était même pas encore promû dans l'ANBU si bien c'était une mission de leurs rangs…

Néanmoins, il s'en sortit, et sept mois plus tard, il avait fais tout ce qu'on lui avait assigné. Mais je ne sentais déjà plus cette douce innocence qui flottait au dessus de ma caverne, j'eus vite compris à ce moment là que quelque chose n'allait déjà plus avec le blondinet.

Je crois bien que c'était la première fois que je le voyais entré dans mon antre sans dire un mot, il s'est posé devant la grille, ne disant rien, il a détaillé l'endroit dans lequel j'évoluai…et a simplement dis ces quelques mots :

« C'est étroit ici »

Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je hurle de rire ou s'il fallait que je lui hurle dessus tout court. Je ne comprenais pas le sens de sa phrase…non…je devrais dire que je ne comprenais pas le DOUBLE sens de sa phrase…Comment l'aurais-je pu de toute manière ? Puis il est repartit me laissant dans une intrigue totale face à cette irruption.

Jamais je ne l'aurais pensé réfléchi ou quoique ce soit d'autre, mais en pensant cela, j'agissais comme tous les villageois de Konoha. Je ne cherchais pas à voir ce qui se cachait au plus profond de lui. Ce qui maintenant le ronge n'a pas toujours été ainsi…à cette époque cette partie de lui était encore, pas intacte je dirais, mais était toujours en bon état. Personne n'avait su touché cette facette, sauf peut être cet Iruka, mais cela fais longtemps qu'elle dépérie maintenant.

Cette mission accomplie, comme je vous le disais, il s'est mis à voyager au-delà du pays du feu, évitant soigneusement de croiser des ninjas de Konoha, désirant disparaître de leur vie durant cette période qu'on lui avait accordé bien malgré lui. Cette folle de Godaime l'a sous-estimé quant à son efficacité c'était certain, remarquez, même moi j'en avais douté.

Il a traversé le pays de la foudre aidant certaines personnes en difficultés et dont il s'efforçait de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour eux sans éveiller sa présence aux ninjas du pays. Sa présence ici n'étant pas justifier, d'ailleurs il me semble qu'il avait abandonné son bandeau frontal dans sa sacoche et troqué ses survêtements orange contre une tenue plus sobre et plus…noir. Il avait de l'allure là dedans !

C'est après trois mois d' « errance » qu'il rencontra une vieille femme bien étrange, dans un pays frontalier d'Ôto no kuni, un pays sans pouvoir militaire mais qui attirait le gamin par je ne sais quelle magie ! Cette dame avait une odeur forte…non elle ne puait pas ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…Mais elle possédait une puissance, différente de celle des ninjas, mais non moins dangereuse.

Naruto s'attacha à elle, les villageois que l'on a pu croiser l'appelaient « la vénérée ». Pas très original, mais néanmoins ce pseudonyme lui allait très bien, sa sagesse était sans limite, et quelque part, elle a réussi là où j'échouai sans cesse, apaisé Naruto.

Je crois que nous sommes restés avec elle un an durant lequel elle apprit au gamin à se contrôler, à être plus sage, à être patient et enfin à retrouver une paix intérieur à laquelle il aspirait depuis longtemps. Elle lui apprit également l'art de la méditation.

Et ce fut lors de ces séances ou il se rendait près d'une cascade que quelque chose se produisit. Nos esprits sont entrés en résonnance comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fais. C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai pu voir en Naruto l'homme qu'il était devenu, les épreuves qu'il avait su passer, la longue route qu'il s'était tracé et c'est aussi ce jour là qu'il arracha le saut. Sans même que nous nous soyons parlés, sans que je n'eu le besoin de lui dire qu'il ne risquait plus rien…Il avait compris et c'est ainsi que nous avions scellé un pacte entre nous : une confiance que nous nous accorderions uniquement entre nous.

Nous avons senti la vieille femme approchée de nous et nous avons ouvert les yeux, pourquoi « nous » ? car nous étions encore en résonnance et que nous occupions encore une partie intégrante du corps de Naruto sans se le disputer, elle nous a souri…Et bien malgré moi, je laissais au bon soin de Naruto de sourire pour moi.

Je suis retournée dans mon antre, qui, à mon grand étonnement était devenu immense…et me permettais désormais de me dégourdir les pattes, ce fut vraiment jouissif, oui c'est le mot, avoir enfin une certaine liberté de mouvement m'a permis de me calmer un temps soit peu.

Seulement, ce beau tableau ou l'élève souriait tendrement à son maître de cœur partit en cendre…C'est ce moment de paix intense que choisirent les ninjas d'Ôto pour attaquer la contrée. La vénérée a couru dans le village aussi vite que son âge lui permettait, Naruto l'aida autant qu'elle le lui permit. Elle soigna tous ceux qui avaient une chance de s'en sortir et Naruto les portaient jusque dans des lits de camps de fortune installer ici par des villageois encore vivant et qui aidait leur sage.

Cela n'a pas dû plaire de voir de la résistance, aussi bien, alors que Naruto s'occupait encore des villageois, l'écho d'un cri morbide parvint à ses oreilles dont l'ouïe s'était affiné par notre pacte…ce cri déchirant lui envoya une décharge électrique, il sauta par la fenêtre atterrissant presque instantanément sur la place du village…Ce qu'il y vit était loin des tableaux de paix : du sang, beaucoup de sang…Il était habitué au sang…Mais celui-là lui retourna les entrailles…

Un ninja tenait une tête par les cheveux,…des cheveux blancs. Il riait à gorge déployée et ces camarades aussi…

« -et dire que c'est cette vieille bique qui nous empêchait de consumer notre victoire tranquillement, qui l'eut cru ? »

Cette remarque provoqua une onde de fou rire parmi les ninjas étrangers, seulement quelques uns d'entre eux remarquèrent un chakra monstre se développer. Je n'ai pas empêché Naruto de prendre mes pouvoirs, je lui donnai même la clef des champs à une utilisation complète de ma puissance.

Ce fut un vrai carnage, d'un mouvement invisible aux yeux des ennemis, il avait tranché de mes griffes la tête de celui qui avait osé insulter la mémoire de la vieille femme. Les suivants n'eurent pas plus de succès, si je puis dire, ils étaient nuls en défense c'était évident, car aucun ne sut repousser les attaques du gamin.

Bon Ok je l'admets sa puissance avait monté de plus d'un cran grasse à notre résonnance, et il savait contenir mon chakra l'utilisant désormais avec une facilité non négligeable mais quand même ! Ce gamin m'épate !

Ce massacre fut engendré par de simples coups de griffes…très tranchant. Tripes, boyaux et entrailles en tout genre jonchaient le sol, baignant dans leur sang. Il apporta la tête de la vénérée aux habitants du village s'excusant du carnage auquel ils venaient d'assister. Aucuns d'eux n'osa répondre à Naruto mais ça…je pense que c'est compréhensible, croyez pas ?

Enfin, c'est à ce moment là que je compris le revirement de comportement du kitsune après sa mission, la mort le rendait fou…Il ne supportait pas tué mais savait cela nécessaire, c'est pourquoi volontairement la culpabilité et la haine commençait à le ronger. Mais naissait en lui maintenant une envie de vengeance…Celle-là même qu'il critiquait à Sasuke…Je pense qu'il dut être le seul à s'approcher aussi près du territoire des Uchiwas…Sa fureur et sa colère faisaient depuis lors parties de son être à part entière.

Ce genre de sentiment m'a toujours nourri, je sais je suis une vilaine démone en quête d'horreur, mais pour lui c'était un poison tellement plus fort que lui…

Seulement il s'en ait accommodé mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé, et nous avons continué cette « errance » tirant un trait sur cette épisode douloureux…Je ne sus pas faire oublié l'idée de vengeance à Naruto contre Ôto no Kuni.

Je lui suggérai alors de se faire « chasseur de prime », de nukenins en somme. Je savais que cela n'arrangerait pas le cas de Naruto mais c'était un moyen tranquille de gagner de l'argent car disons le : il était à sec !

Il fit donc ce que je lui conseillai, je suis une bonne renarde quand même ! Je m'étonne moi-même, c'est plaisant de savoir que je lui sers à quelque chose ! Quoi c'est lui qui fait tout le boulot ? Mais pas du tout ! Il pouvait me laisser sa place quand bon lui semblait, mais si ! souvenez vous je vous en ai déjà parler ! …je ne l'ai pas dit ? Et bien c'est fait ! Oui bon, on pouvait changer de place : moi dans son corps et lui dans l'antre à dormir… Oui je le conçois nous sommes deux grands fatigués de la vie ! C'est bien quelque chose qu'on a en commun !

Nous avons passé six mois à voyager, je crois que même lui ne se souvient plus exactement tous les endroits que nous avons passé. Mais il avait commencé à se métamorphosé et notre blondinet, devint « le beau blond qui me tient dans ses entrailles ». Il commença à se faire courtiser et je fus surprise que cela le mette si peu mal à l'aise. Il semblait même tout ouvert à ce genre de proposition pleine de luxure…

Nombreuses furent les demoiselles qui lui firent connaître le fruit défendu, et lui se montrait être un élève doué…très doué, on lui aurait cru un talent inné…Mais vite il se lassa de ces « catins », mon dieu la première fois que j'ai entendu ce mot sortant de sa bouche, j'ai du me retenir pour ne pas exploser de rire et ébranler l'antre…

Si bien il choisit de « chasser » par lui-même.

Et ce fut les hommes qui lui apportèrent le plus de plaisir. Rien à voir avec les catins, c'était plus sauvage, plus bestiale. C'est le premier homme qui l'accosta qui le mit enfin mal à l'aise face à cette acte…Je le comprendrais jamais ce gamin. Il fut pire qu'une vierge effarouchée, mais ressenti bien des choses cette nuit là. Certes, il n'était pas dominant et ça …Ce n'était pas super agréable, surtout les lendemains matin ou mon activité consistait à soigner une certaine intimité bafouée…

Mais bien vite il gagna en assurance et ce fut à lui de mener la danse, il devint vite un bourreau pour ses conquêtes, nombreuses car d'une seule nuit. Ce fut dans ce climat qu'il devint une partie de ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Une année passa comme cela, il n'avait plus que six mois à combler avant de songer à retourner à Konoha. Il revint dès lors dans le pays du feu ou il changea quelque peu son apparence : ses cheveux devinrent noirs et ses yeux restèrent bleu mais beaucoup plus ombre.

C'est cette période qui finit d'achever ce qu'il restait de lui, il rencontra un jeune homme brun aux yeux aussi sombre que pouvait l'être ceux des Uchiwas…D'ailleurs il ne serait l'un d'eux ? Non Itachi les avait tous tuer.

Naruto tomba dans le plus grand et le plus déchirant des pièges qui puisse exister : il aima cet homme, joua avec lui pour le séduire. Il fit des choses que je ne lui aurais pas crues. Il séduisit cet homme, avec un léger romantisme qui me fit fondre les canines, même si c'était très peu, c'était toujours trop pour moi !

Il réussit dans sa démarche et connut ses derniers de libertés dans une ambiance roucoulante… Seulement quelqu'un s'invita à leur table alors qu'ils dînaient tout les deux en amoureux : un homme à la peau bleue si outrageusement reconnaissable…

« - tu en as mis du temps Kisame !

-c'est que je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé…

-Comment !? »

C'est à ce moment là que Naruto sut qui il avait aimé et côtoyé durant ces derniers mois…Itachi…C'était bien lui alors ? ! Son cœur se serra atrocement…Je ne l'aurais jamais senti aussi détruit, l'antre s'était mise à trembler et la colère, la haine, la souffrance, tout revenait et tiraillait le gamin.

« -décidément ce Jinchuuriki nous fera courir !

-n'oublions pas que c'est le « neuf queues »…

-aucun problème à ce sujet voyons »

Naruto vit Itachi sourire et lui prendre la main de manière totalement naïve…Le gamin tremblait et cela avait du intriguer l'Uchiwa.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas mon amour ?

-tiens tu t'es amouraché Itachi !!! Hahahahaha je ne l'aurais jamais cru !

-oui je ne pensais pas non plus cela possible

-il t'a même rendu un semblant de conversation !

-hn »

Mon blond se leva et s'apprêtai à partir mais le brun le retînt par la main.

« -Où vas-tu ?

-Je…je vais prendre l'air, je ne me sens pas bien ^^

-fais attention à toi »

Le gamin lui offrant un dernier baiser s'en alla, il s'arrêta près de la porte quand il entendit :

« -Kisame je ne veux pas voir les capes ici, au pays du feu cela devient trop soupçonnable

-je les ai caché ne t'en fais pas »

Alors il en était ainsi…Il ferma la porte et décidai de rejoindre immédiatement le village. C'est durant ce voyage qu'il me ferma les portes de son esprit…et je ne sais TOUJOURS PAS ce qu'il a dans la tête cet idiot !

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

C'est étrange en vous racontant tout ça, je commence à saisir son envie de vengeance contre le village…il semble qu'il ait beaucoup réfléchi sur le chemin du retour et que finalement il avait compris que les personnes paraissant les plus innocentes et affectives pouvaient devenir celles qui vous faisait le plus souffrir. Qu'à cela ne tienne moi je l'aiderai le gamin ! La Godaime se rendra compte de ce que ces quatre années ont pu faire à leur « Naruto Uzumaki »

Seulement voilà j'espère que le cadet des Uchiwas ne lui fera pas commettre une deuxième erreur en s'attachant à lui… Mais je ne pense pas, ce serait gros qu'il se fasse avoir après ce qu'il a vécu et ce qui grouille en lui depuis ces histoires.

*Kyuu, ce soir nous passons à l'attaque*

_**O_o Konoha ?**_

*non Kyuu…Uchiwa*

_**…Yataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa une partie ! De jambes en l'air ! Une partie ! De jambes en l'air !**_

*garde ton enthousiasme pour ce soir, nous avons un brun à faire tomber*

_**Pas de sentiment gamin hein ?**_

*promis Kyuu*

Nyyaaaaaa enfin ! Enfin ! Je retrouve mon Dom Juan qui a terrassé tous ces nukenins et qui a séduit tant de personne ! Je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre plaisir à prendre autre chose…Mais ça c'est pour la prochaine fois !

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**_C'est Laaaaargement plus court que la dernière fois mais c'est parce que cette deuxième partie était vraiment ciblée pour raconter les quatre ans d'abscence de Naruto =) Donc en toute logique le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup...beaucoup...beaucoup plus long!! =D_**

**_Reviews?_**

**_Allay je vous laisse cher lecteur(trice) =') à la prochaine!! pour la suite...et FIN!!!_**

**BakaNeko**


End file.
